


Cuando James Bond sedujo a  Bruce Wayne

by lea1santome



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando se convirtió en Hombre lobo  lo hizo por varias razones, una de ellas era para seducir a Stiles, pero no estaba funcionando así que pidió consejo a Erica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuando James Bond sedujo a  Bruce Wayne

**Author's Note:**

> No sé si lo sabeis que el actor que hace de Isaac es Británico http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1528476/

Isaac pensó que convertirse en hombre lobo era una buena idea, así podría hacer que Stiles lo viera, pero Stiles le rehuye ahora más que antes, cuando era un pringado suspirando de amor por Stiles. (Era de Stiles y no de Lydia de quién estaba hablando en esa clase de quimica, con Stiles).

_¡Por favor, que puedo oír tus suspiros de amor no correspondido desde kilometros!- dijo Erica que estaba en el pasillo, mientras Isaac estaba en la clase.- ¿Tienes que hacer que te preste atención, y deja de suspirar?.

_ ¿No sé de que hablas?- dijo susurrando para que la clase no le oyera, no se preocupaba por Scott, pues este estaba embobado con Allison y no prestaba atención a nada que no fuera Allison.

_Hablo de cierto chico con lunares y pecas en su cara- Erica seguía en el pasillo- Seguro que te gustaría contar los lunares y pecas que tiene, no sólo en la cara sino en su lindo cuerpo.

_¡Erica!- susurro, y luego se sonrojo, Erica tenía razón quería contar los lunares y pecas y descubrir si tenía más.

_¡Te ayudaré!.

 

*******

Segun Erica, Stiles queria ver la última de Batman pero no quedaban entradas.

_ ¡Maldita sea, no queda ni una sola entrada!- se quejó a Scott en el vestuario.

_¿Entrada para qué? -dijo Scott,

_¡Para ver Batman, llevo tiempo hablando de ello!

_Ya lo he visto con Allison- Eso se le escapó a Scott.

_¡No fuiste capaz de comprarme una entrada! -grito Stiles, ese era uno de esos momentos que tenía ganas de buscar nuevos amigos.-¿Acaso no has oído las veces que te he dicho queria ver la peli?

El rubio escuchaba la conversación, y esperaba momento idonio para acercarse, y lo hizo. Se coloco detrás de Stiles y Scott, y los toco.

_¿Qué tal perdedores? - No pensaba en serio que Stiles fuera un perdedor, solo quería llamar su atención, el rubio vio a un chico que tenía las entradas de la peli Batman.

_Vaya, aqui esta Risitos de oro, tan encantador como siempre- dijo con sarcasmo Stiles.

_ ¡Voy a ver la última de Batman!- exclamo el rubio, mientras toqueteaba a Stiles.

_ Va ser que no- Stiles no se quejo. 

_ Voy a conseguir las entradas- toqueteo un poco a Stiles antes de ir directo al chico de las entradas y pegarle y robarle las entradas, Scott estaba horrorizado, Stiles era otra cosa, trataba de ocultar su sonrisa cuando regreso Isaac y le dio su entrada.

_¿No iras con él?- preguntó el otro lobo- ¡es un maníaco! 

_¿A que hora te busco en la estación del metro?- "Lunares" iba hacer unos amigos y si su mejor amigo no le gustaba ese nuevo amigo, se vengaría de él.

_ Te dejaré un mensaje de texto- Risitos de oro de fue con una sonrisa en la cara, pues tenia una "cita" Stiles.

_¡éstas loco!

*****

Stiles en el cine no hablaba, estaba demasiado atento a la pantalla, para darse cuenta que Isaac no paraba de mirarle, a veces, el chico del pelo rapado giraba la cabeza y miraba al rubio, pero enseguida el rubio desviaba la mirada.

Al termino de la peli, fueron a comer en una cafeteria y conversaron animadamente.

_ Mi superheroe favorito es James Bond.

_James Bond es un espía no un Super heroe- dijo Stiles.

_Para mi lo es, y viste muy bien- dijo el rubio.- No lleva los calzoncillos por fuera.

_ En eso te doy la razón- dijo Stiles- Pero no es muy cómodo llevar esmoquin todo el tiempo.

_ Te doy la razón en eso, pero no es por eso que me gusta sino...

_¡Porque siempre consigue las chicas!

_¡No!

_¿Por que te gusta?

_Por el acento de los actores que le ha encarnado.

_¡Eso es una tontería!- Isaac lejos de enfadarse hablo con acento inglés a Stiles.

_ El acento inglés es bonito, elegante hasta ciertas personas dirían sexy. 

Stiles se quedo sin habla, momento que aprovecho isaac para hablarle con acento escoces. 

_ El acento escoces es sexy por si solo pero la mayoría de la personas no entienden al que habla con acento escoces. 

El pulso de Stiles se acelero, su boca se hizo agua, el rubio se dio cuenta, así que hablo con acento irlandés.

_ Se dice que el acento irlandés es uno de los acentos junto al escoces más sexy del mundo, ¿qué opinas?

_¡Tenemos que irnos antes que Derek y mi padre nos mate!.

*****

_ ¿Cómo fue tu cita con Stiles?- pregunto la Loba.

_ No fue una cita, eso cree Stiles- dijo Isaac- me gusto mucho la peli, pero más verla con él, fuimos a cenar.

_ ¿Hubo beso de Buenas noches?

_ Quedamos como amigos.

_ Ya tiene mejor amigo , lo que necesita Stiles es un novio.- Dijo Erica.- ¿qué paso después?

_Le dije que me gustaba las pelis de James Bond, y le hable con acento.

_ ¿Cuál fue la reacción de Stiles?.

_ Su pulso se aceleró ligeramente y creo que se sonrojo.

_ ¿Crees?

_ Se sonrojo.

_ Dentro dos semanas hay una fiesta de disfraces, y ya sé que vas a vestir- Erica sonrió con Malacia- Eso sí, tienes que hacerte amigo de él, espantar las mosquitas muertas y moscones de Stiles. 

El lobo sonrió, pues eso se le daba muy bien, eso de espantar a las supuestas novias y pretendientes de Stiles. 

*******  
_ Lydia no sé que ponerme- Stiles vio los disfraces que tenía en la cama, y todos le quedaban mal.- ¡Tal vez me ponga una sabana en la cabeza y haga de fantasma.

_¡Ni hablar!- exclamó- Ni se ocurra ir otra vez de Batman, 0 vestir una camisa de Batman y gritar " Soy Batman".

_ ¡Hace años que hice eso!

_¡Fue el año pasado!- corrigió a Stiles,- Tampoco vas a ir de hombre lobo, ya tenemos demasiados hombres lobos de verdad para que haya uno de mentira.

_Pues entonces voy con mi ropa normal.

_¡Ni hablar!- Lydia saco el contenido de varias bolsas, y se lo enseño a Stiles- ¡Eres Bruce Wayne!.

_ Esto es muy caro, tendré que atracar un banco y eso no le gustará a mi padre cuando me detenga.

_¡No me lo tendrás que devolver el dinero!- Lydia preparo toda la ropa- Verte vestir bien es mi misión en esta vida, así que quitate esos trapos que llamas ropa. 

_ Me lo probar, ya te avisaré.

_¡Ni hablar!- Lydia Se acercó a Stiles y trato de quitarle las camisas.

_¡Hace años que he soñado con esto, pero es tarde!- Stiles trato de alejarse de Lydia.

_¿Por que es tarde?- Lydia se alegro que Stiles se olvidará de ella.

_Nada, sólo que es incomodo . 

_¡Vale, pero te quitas la ropa delante de mi, prometo no lanzarme sobre ti!.

 

*****

Para Stiles no conseguir ninguna cita para la fiesta no era ninguna novedad, pero lo que le extraño que Isaac no lo consiguiera, que también fue solo, pero en en ese momento bailara con Catwoman, más conocida por Erica, Stiles sintió un pinchazo en el corazón a verles juntos. 

Lydia se acercó a Stiles, estaba muy guapa vestida como "Chica Bond", pero Isaac estaba más guapo vestido como James Bond.

_¿Bruce Wayne, me permite este baile?- Stiles aceptó, poquito a poco, Lydia lo acercaba a Isaac y Erica, hasta que dar casi en la misma altura.

_¡Cambio de pareja!- exclamo Erica pero en vez de dirigirse a Stiles fue hacía Lydia.

_Me parece que Erica te ha robado tu cita. 

_ No es mi cita, ¿Bailamos?- Stiles no tenia ninguna vergüenza bailar con otro chico, es más quería bailar Isaac- Sé que no soy una chica Bond, pero ¿quieres bailar conmigo?

_Estaré encantado con bailar contigo, mi Bruce Wayne- Bailaron, el rubio hablaba con acento hasta que el moreno no podía más y se abalanzo sobre él para besarle, y lo beso sin importarle quienes estaban alrededor, ni los tutores que vigilaban el bailen, Isaac recibió el beso con entusiasmo casi desmedido, se besaron y besaron hasta que alguien los separo. 

_¡Ese comportamiento esta fuera de lugar, aquí no esta permitido los escandalos!- grito el entrenador.

_ ¿Y que pasa con Scott y Allison?- Stiles enseñalo a Scott y Allison que se besuqueban- ¿O las otra parejas heterosexuales?

_ Eso es discriminación, separar una pareja gay cuando hay 20 parejas heterosexuales que hacen cosas peores- Dijo Lydia, y acto seguido beso a Erica delante del entrenador.

_No sería muy bueno para su carrera que lo tachen de homofobo- Jackson estaba cerca de las dos parejas- Le recuerdo que mi padre es abogado- dijo Jackson acto seguido beso a Danny, que había descubierto que Jackson era su tipo.

El entrenador tuvo que irse.

Isaac beso a Stiles sin que nadie le interrumpiera.

 

*********

Misión de seducir a Bruce Wayne, concluida con exito.


End file.
